


blue and silver: the detective and her criminal

by sarahandrelouise, waterfront



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because how else can he annoy Kate?, Bickering, Cop AU, F/M, Kate is a cop, Kisa is done with their shit, Said CI also wants to join the merry band of law enforcement officers, Seth is a (recently convicted and released) criminal, The bickering adventures of a cop and her CI, They argue, seth's trying to go "legit"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandrelouise/pseuds/sarahandrelouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfront/pseuds/waterfront
Summary: It's an early morning line up and everybody is a little sleepy. Coffee is required. Flirting with criminals is optional.Based on prompt: Au where kate is a police officer but she falls in love with Seth despite knowing he is a criminal (might turn into a multichapter)





	1. i prefer office coffee over you

 

               “Lights up!”

A brilliant glare lit up the small concrete room beyond the glass and the six figures along the wall blinked against the harsh beam. Unconsciously, her eyes fell down the line to number five. He was still scowling into the light, his clothes rumpled and his hair mussed. Kate bit her tongue and hid the blooming smirk behind her Styrofoam cup of burnt coffee.

Her partner fortunately didn’t see this.

               “Alright, Mr. Vakesh, take your time,” Kisa said, her arms crossed, standing near the fuming shop owner. “Look at every face, try and remember what he—,”

               “The man had a ski-mask! I told you this before!” He waved, frustrated, at the mirror. “They are all the same!”

How Kisa managed to look this awake and ready to arrest the devil himself at five thirty in the morning was a mystery Kate had long ago stopped attempting to answer. After three years working the Houston beat together, Kisa’s most consistent response was her preference as a night owl. Kate shook her head and tried to muster the strength to continue the office swill.

               “That’s fine, Mr. Vakesh, but do you remember his height? His build? Anything he said.”

The shop-owner rubbed his stubble along his chin and glared across the wide space. “He was . . . nervous. Fidgeting with the gun. He had a big gut.”

Kate took a sip, a small eyebrow raised. Well, that eliminated several of the perps on this particular lineup, especially number five. Seth Gecko was many things and fidgety with a gun was not one of them.

Mr. Vakesh of the local One Stop’s spent another twenty minutes peering through the light and into each of the faces. The overseeing officer had the lineup turn this way and that and just after six, Mr. Vakesh identified number three as the man who robbed his liquor store and the entire backroom breathed a silent sigh of relief. Robberies tended to consist of a lot of paperwork, knocking on doors, and most of them ended here at a lineup. Tied up with a bow, nice and easy.

The man identified was Carlos Vasquez, a well-known occasional errand boy for the local mob and life-time pothead. Kate supposed Seth could have been mistaken for Vasquez, if Seth was about fifteen years older with the body of a fry cook.

Kate chunked the now-chilled cup of caffeine-flavored oil into the trash can and smiled at Kisa as a uniform led Mr. Vakesh out of the room to take a follow-up statement.

               “Great line up you found there,” Kate said and nodded as the rest of the five slowly meandered out of the concrete room.

Seth was rubbing his eyes with his palms as he shuffled after a short man who was falling asleep on his feet.

               “Any particular reason you chose to put it together before even the birds are up?”

Kisa shrugged as she watched with a small smile on her face as she watched the overseeing officer clap irons on Vasquez.

               “Less of a fight if they’re half-asleep.”

Kate shrugged. “Not gonna argue there. Speaking of which . . . I’m not even going to ask if you want a cup of coffee.”

               “Good to see you caught on.”

Kate rolled her eyes, knowing the bite was entirely perfunctory. She opened the door and tossed her braid over her shoulder, tiredness growing into a knot behind her eyes. Weaving in between uniforms and witnesses and reports on desks, Kate went out to the lobby where the coffee was incrementally better. Plus, there was more sugar.

The machine started hissing the moment she turned it on but given that it was barely six, and the sun was still a pale pink streak in the sky, she was willing to risk the explosion.

Her head resting against the wall, her eyes began to fall closed.

She heard the rustling of the cups and she opened one eye to see number five tear open his own sugar packet.

               “You know that’s not for those fingered for liquor store robberies?”

               “I’ve never robbed a liquor store in my life,” Seth said as he filled up the cup with black sludge. “And I resent the implication.”

               “Don’t blame me because you look like an out-of-shape drug dealer.”

He cut his eyes over the rim as she filled up her own cup. “Is this because of the run-around last week over what-his-face?”

               “Robert Millhouse, a convicted arsonist, was on the run and you and your brother wasted the time of over three officers for more than four hours—,”

               “Hmm, arson, such a messy profession—,”

               “Because armed robbery is such an in-and-out process—,”

               “It is if you do it right. Besides, I served my time.”

Kate rolled her eyes.

And promptly realized they were standing inches from each other. His smirk was antagonistic.

She stepped back and a sip of the sludge, too hot in the back of her throat. She blamed that for the warm blush over her cheeks.

               “You look tired.”

               “Okay, Paunch Burger, that’s enough for the day—,”

               “I’m serious, Kate, are you sleeping enough?”

He leaned against the metal cart and frowned. Oh, he was a talented liar, feigning concern, she had to give it to him.

               “I’d sleep better knowing the bad guys are where they deserve to be.” She let a little ice flow into her words, but Seth only shrugged.

               “Which why makes you so good at your job, I’d imagine.” Seth’s scowl darkened after another taste of coffee. “Alright, you wanna get out of here?”

Kate’s heart disconnected and flipped backwards in her chest. “What?”

If he knew the affect he had on her, he didn’t show. Seth tossed the half-empty cup into the trash. “Your boys yanked me out of Jack’s just as we were closing, but Richie being fucking Richie, I’m sure the son of a bitch is already opening up the doors again. Want to grab breakfast?”

He was too casual, as though there wasn’t this power disjunction between them. Detectives didn’t make friends with convicted criminals, and boy howdy, would her father disapprove of his Katie hanging out with anyone who even remotely _looked_ like Seth Gecko.

               “First stack of pancakes is only half-off because I got dragged down here at the ass-crack of dawn and I know you had something to do with it.” His mouth tugged up in the corners, and Kate could hear the warning bells as clear as day. “But the coffee’s gonna be free because you’re just so pretty.”

               “So you’re going legit? Working with your brother at his bar?”

Seth grinned, not missing her misdirection. “Pay’s shit, but food’s better on the outside.” He reached into his wallet and took out a card, as if she didn’t know exactly where to find him. But on the back was his direct number.

               “Are you serious?” She gaped.

He shrugged. “Life’s a bitch, then you die. Too short to pretend I don’t like you.”

               “You’re a liar.”

               “You don’t think I like you?”

               “You’d double charge me for the coffee.”

Seth bit the corner of his mouth to prevent the smile from exploding across his face. “See you around, Katie-cakes.”

Kate watched him saunter out of the precinct, hands in his pockets and whistling a tune, and into the breaking dawn. She bit her nail, his card in her hand, and promised herself to keep it far, far away from any bad drunk decisions.

Well, maybe not too far.

 

 

 


	2. A series of unfortunate events, girl power, and dress codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate begrudgingly goes to Jed's for breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave this alone because I'm a sucker for a good AU. Taylor the sweet little enabling angel gave me co-author writes to continue

She didn't mean to. She really, truly didn't intend for it to happen but a series of events involving a broken coffee machine, a lack of nutritional breakfast options, and a wardrobe malfunction all lead to Kate walking through the doors of Jackknife Jed's at 5:48am with a scowl on her face and Seth's card tucked away in her purse. A woman, Alice her tag read, directed Kate to a booth overlooking the car park. She had a broad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and referred to Kate only as Sugar and Darlin’.

Coffee arrived shortly and Kate checked her emails absently, trying to wake up enough to care that her Aunt Mildred had commented on Scott’s latest band post asking if he would be coming to the Wilson’s final game for the season next weekend. A plate was unceremoniously dumped in front of her, causing Kate to jump. Seth Gecko himself stood with a smirk on his face. He had apron around his waist like he had just finished making her pancakes himself. Kate eyed him over, silently hating how well he filled the black Henley he wore or how her mind instantly thought of all the delicious alternatives that apron could be used for.

"What? Not good enough? I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook. Just ask Cell Block E. They still tell stories about the legendary thanksgiving dinner of oh-nine." Seth tipped his chin up. Kate sighed; she really didn't have time to nurse his fragile ego. "The pancakes look great, Seth." She said in a bored tone. "Sit." Kate pointed to the spot in front of her. "I want you to look at something."  
"So bossy in the morning." Seth chuckled but slid into the booth anyway.

Ignoring his comment, Kate pulled out a stack of surveillance pictures. "What can you tell me about this man?" Kate pointed to a dark haired man in his early 40's. In one photo he was talking on a phone, another he was getting into a black Chrysler, and the last photo he was pushing a girl with matching dark hair on a swing.  
"That's Jonah Mertelli. You want to stay away from him Katie-Cakes. He's bad news." Seth sounded almost hesitant. Kate rolled her eyes.  
"That's literally my job, Seth. Find the bad guy and put them behind bars." Kate rested her fingers on Seth arm without thinking, "But your concern is noted." Kate was surprised at the lack of sarcasm in her tone and from the look on Seth’s face he felt the same way. Seth looked down at Kate's hand and she pulled it away like she had been scolded.  
"You won't get close to him unless you're part of his inner circle. He's too heavily protected. Fortunately for you, I was cell mates with her dad." Seth pointed to the child in the last picture. Kate eyed the picture skeptically. "That's not his daughter?" She asked. Seth shook his head. "Nah. That's his niece, Cayla. She's turning six on Saturday. Mertelli is throwing her this big birthday party to celebrate. It's supposed to be the elementary school party of the year or something." Seth rolled his eyes like he seriously did not understand the extravagance. Kate could relate to some extent. 

Birthdays were important in her family; at least they used to be.

"So, will I pick you up at 10?" Seth's voice brought Kate back to the present.  
"What?" She said around a mouthful of pancake. "Saturday. You want to get close to Jonah, don't you? I don’t like it but I’d rather you played super spy with someone who’s in good with the Mertelli’s around. And what better way to blend in than as doting guest at children's birthday party. You like kids, right? Who am I kidding, of course you do. I bet you grew up in the 2.5 W.P.F. Club. Your old lady was the president wasn't she? Fucking queen of the ‘Burg, I bet. Am I close?" At the look on Kate’s face Seth backtracked, throwing his hands up in defense. “Whoa, chill out Princess. I didn’t mean to hit a nerve.” Kate continued glaring.  
“I’m not going with you to a six-year-old’s birthday party, especially not if that six-year-old happens to be related to a mob boss. This relationship is strictly information based.  
“So we’re in a relationship now. Huh, guess I better tell Angie that I’m bringing my Little Old Lady.” Seth winked. Kate saw red.  
“Are your ears for decoration, Gecko?” At that Seth couldn’t contain himself. It was a knee slapping, head tipping laugh that had Kate shocked into silence. She had never seen Seth so carefree before.

“Anybody want a refill?” Alice wedged herself in the busy walkway, leaning over low to refill Kate’s mug. She angled herself towards Seth, giving him a generous view down her top. Kate worked hard to hold back her eye-roll. Seth kept his own eyes fixed on Kate, nodding in Alice’s direction when she mentioned that Richie was looking for Seth out back.  
“Thank you Alice, that’ll be all.” Seth’s dismissal irked Alice and Kate felt a little sorry for her until she turned and gave Kate a disgusted once over. Fuck you. Kate thought. Women could be so vicious. What happened to girl-power and sisterhood? 

Kate checked her watch.  
“Shit.” She mumbled, downing her coffee in one go. Seth’s eyebrows shot up. “Kisa is going to be waiting for me at the station.” Kate explained, gathering up her folder. Seth slid out of the booth and handed the last photo to her. They both stood awkwardly for a moment. “Thanks for the information.” Kate began. Seth scratched the back of his neck, trying and failing to shrug off its importance. Kate smiled. “The pancakes too.” At this Seth’s face erupted in a smile.  
“Anytime, Princes.” It sounded like a promise. Kate nodded, a bit unsure of how to proceed. 

“Seth!” A voice boomed from behind them. Seth looked over Kate’s shoulder and held up a finger.  
“Duty calls.” Seth shrugged.  
“I think that’s supposed to be my line.” Kate said, indicating to her badge clipped to the waistband of her jeans.  
“I need you in here now, Brother!” The voice called again.  
“Okay I better go before you have to arrest my brother for murder.” Seth mumbled, storming past Kate.  
As she made her own exist, Kate turned back to see Alice watching her with dark eyes. Yeah, girl power my ass.

 

During the drive to the station she chewed over the pros and cons of Seth’s proposal. Ultimately, he was right. It was a good way to get an in with the Mertelli family. Hopefully they would have answers to her questions about her brother’s kidnapper. Carlos. That’s all she had. Scott had pleaded with her to drop it. That he was back and that was all that mattered. But Kate couldn’t. How could she let the man that took the last breathing member of her family from her, returning a broken shell in its place, walk free? 

Kisa was waiting for Kate as expected. She checked her watch as Kate stumbled up to her.  
“I was just about to call you. Where have you been?” Kisa’s words rolled off her tongue with an elegance that Kate could never master. Maybe it was Kisa’s accent that made it work so well.  
“I was getting information. Jonah Mertelli is throwing a birthday party for his niece Cayla this Saturday and as much as you won’t like it, I have an in.” Kate explained. Kisa looked suspicious but Kate ploughed on through. “I’m going as Seth Gecko’s date to the party so I can gather Intel on the family.”  
“No.”  
“No?” Kate echoed.  
“That’s right, no. There is no way you’ll get approval for that. Going in with zero back up and no exit strategy is suicide.” Crossing her arms, Kisa stared down Kate, as if sheer willpower alone would convince Kate of how stupid the idea was.  
“I don’t really like it either but when are we going to get a better opportunity than this?” Kate reasoned. “Besides, I will have backup. Seth.”

As soon as the words left Kate’s mouth she wished she could take them back. Seth Gecko, a convicted criminal, providing back up for a cop. It was laughable. Kisa seemed to share the same thoughts. She fixed Kate with a look.  
“Kate I get it. I know how much this means to you. We will get him. I promise you that one day we will find the man that took your brother, but this is not the way.” Kisa brushed her hands over Kate’s arm in a comforting manner.  
“It’s the only lead I have.” Kate mumbled, resting her head against the station wall. She had Scott back. He was touring with his band in California. They video called last night. He was safe. But Kate couldn’t let it go. He was her little brother and when he was taken she felt like she had failed him. Failed her parents.

 

Eventually, Kate’s plan got approved. She called Jackknife Jed’s and left a message with Emily, another waitress, asking Seth to call her back.

It was a little after one PM when her phone rang. Kate fumbled with her coffee and keys, dumping everything on top of her cruiser to catch the call on the last ring.  
“Fuller.”  
“Gotta admit Fuller, it feels a little weird calling a police officer. Usually I’m avoiding them.”  
“Hey Seth.” Kate climbed into her car, connecting the call to her Bluetooth speaker. “Can you hear me?” She asked, pulling out of the car park. At Seth’s affirming grunt Kate continued. “Okay so you can save the ‘I told you so’ but what is the dress code for this Saturday?” Kate pulled a face, imaging Sunday dresses and a magician taking her watch. There was a long pause. “Seth?”  
“Uhh.. I have no fucking idea, Princess. Casual I’m assuming?” He sounded so confused. Guys had it easy. Jeans and a collared shirt covered pretty much all occasions.  
“It’s important Seth. I kinda need to blend in.” Kate sighed.  
“Okay okay, so you know that black dress you wore when you busted my buddy Phil for possession last year?” Kate could hear the damn smirk from over the phone.  
“Not helpful! That was my brother’s birthday dinner and your buddy spilled cocaine all over it so I had to give it to evidence for a month and I still can’t get the smell of scumbag out of it.” The venom in Kate’s voice surprised her. Taking a mouthful of coffee she tried again. “Thanks for not helping I’ll figure something out.”  
“Kate?” Seth’s voice was small; like he wasn’t sure he was allowed to say what he was about to. “Wear that blue dress you’re wearing on you lock screen. It makes your eyes stand out.” The phone went dead before Kate could respond. She sat at the traffic lights staring blankly at the green light in front of her. A car horn jolted her back to the present. With shaky hands Kate drove back to the station. Seth Gecko paid attention to what picture she had on her lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think and hopefully Taylor will have chapter 3 out soon.. otherwise I'll have to take over again!


	3. Chapter 3

Kate stared at her closet.  
She didn’t want to do it.  
She really didn’t want to admit that Seth was right but after almost twenty minutes of going through the same four dresses, Kate had to admit that he was right. The blue dress did in fact bring out her eyes. It was floaty and sweet, and swayed softly as she twirled in front of the mirror. It made her feel girlie and damn it all, she really liked how his comment the other day made her feel. Slipping on her cork wedges, Kate fluffed her hair in the mirror once last time before there was a honk outside.  
Typical.

 

Seth couldn’t even be bothered coming to the door. Kate threw her handbag over her shoulder and marched down stairs. Swinging the door open she was ready to give Seth a piece of her mind but stopped short as she found him leaning against the door frame with his sunglasses on top of his head and an irritatingly good looking navy blue shirt that passed as an attempt at coordinating with her dress.

“Morning Princess.” He smiled “Nice dress.” Kate huffed in annoyance as his smile turned sly. She locked the door behind her and gestured to the Mercury parked in her driveway.

“Did you steal it?”

“I resent that, Fuller. I happen to be an upstanding member of society. .. Now.” Seth opened the door for Kate who slid in without another word.

 

The drive to the Mertelli’s house began silent. Kate played with the hem of her dress while Seth tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel.

“three months.” Seth broke the tension as they pulled up at an intersection.

“What’s three months?” Kate asked.

“That’s how long we’ve been dating. If anyone asks.” He explained. Kate’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really now?”

“Yes. These people don’t take kindly to strangers and there is no way I could bring a girl like you to a place like this as a friend without it raising some suspicions.” Seth turned off onto the highway.

“What do you mean ‘a girl like me’?” Kate knew she shouldn’t bite, but in all honesty, what the fuck did that even mean? She was the perfect girl to bring home to the family – or friends in this case.

“You’ve got that preachers-daughter, girl-next-door look to you. The kinda girl anyone’s mamma would be proud for their son to bring home. There is no way anyone would believe I was strictly platonic with someone that looked like you unless you were a cop. And since we don’t want them to know that’s exactly what you are – we need to be convincing as a couple”

“I see. So why did you tell me to wear this dress if it made me look suspicious?” Kate challenged. Seth’s ears went pink. Ignoring her, Seth pulled up to the curb and shut off the engine. Unbuckling his seat belt, Seth walked around the front of the car and opened Kate’s door for her. Holding out a hand for her Seth leaned towards her;

“It’s show time, Princess.”

 

Everything started out okay, but he was in Hell. There was no two ways about it. Seth Gecko had officially arrived at his final destination and it was in the form of a six-year-old's birthday party. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was for thinking this was a good idea. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Kate had put on her Preacher’s Daughter grace and wooed everyone instantly. She exchanged banana bread recipes with Angie, received a hug from Cayla for the present Kate had bought her, and was currently working Jonah Mertelli like a fucking snake charmer. Seth couldn’t be more surprised or secretly proud as he laced and arm around her shoulders, laughing into her hair at something Jonah had said. It was stupid and he could tell that Kate didn’t find it particularly funny, but he wasn’t so upset about the way she turned her head into his shoulder to cover her laugh, placing a hand on his stomach to steady herself.

Cayla grabbed for Kate’s hand, interrupting the conversation.

“Kate, will you come for a swim with me?” Cayla’s big brown eyes sparkled with hope and Kate felt helpless to deny the girl.

“Oh! I didn’t realize this was a pool party. I didn’t bring anything.” Kate smiled sadly at Cayla and shrugged. “Someone didn’t tell me.” She directed the statement at Seth who held up his free hand in defense.

“I didn’t know either.”

“You could borrow something of Angela’s. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. ANGE!” Jonah called, waving Ange over from the kitchen. She skipped over, a broad smile on her face for all the party guests to see.

“Yes Dad.” Ange tucked her red hair behind her ears. Her Irish heritage could be spotted from a mile away.

“Katie here forgot her swimmers. Do you have anything she could borrow, Cayla wants to show her the pool.” Jonah’s voice held an authority that Kate hadn’t heard in a while. It brought pin pricks to the back of Kate’s eyes as she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her.

“Why of cause. Seth, you remember where my room is. Be a dear and show Kate.” Ange pointed to the staircase. “I was going through them today myself so they’re all out on the bed already. Help yourself too Seth, Paul has some trunks in the bottom drawer.”

Kate followed Seth up the staircase. The house was magnificent, nothing like Kate’s humble three bedroom back in Bethel. Eyeing over the elegant décor, Kate found herself looking at a set of picture frames on a table at the top of the stairs. There was pictures of Jonah, Cayla, Angela, and a man that Kate hadn’t seen before. Kate lifted up one picture and sucked in an unsteady breath. There was a picture of three men sitting in the cafeteria of a prison. Kate recognized one of the man from the other photos – that must be Mertelli’s son. Next to him was a younger Seth Gecko, cropped hair and a jumpsuit tied around his waist. His tattoo swirled up his arm and he had a strained smile on his face. Beside them was someone Kate had never seen before.

“That’s Paul and Carlos. My cell mates from back in the day. Paul is Cayla’s dad. He’s still got another two years before he gets out. I was only there with Carlos maybe four months before he was released.” Seth pointed to the two men respectively. Kate felt numb.

“Carlos?”

“Yeah, Carlos Madrigal. Sneaky Son of a Bitch that one. He was in there for drug trafficking, although there was rumors of a flesh trade but that was never proven. Still, he was slimy and I was glad to see him gone even if it was morally in the wrong direction.” Seth smirked at his own joke.

“Carlos. When was he released?” Kate asked, gripping the photo. “Do you know where he is? Tell me what you know, Seth!” Kate felt her chest tighten. It was a coincidence, right? How common was the name Carlos. Seth held up his hands and took a small step back.

“Whoa there, calm down Kate.” At the look on her face Seth hurriedly continued. “Okay, okay. He was released about five years ago and last I heard he was making a name for himself south of the border.” Seth watched Kate’s shoulders tense up. She dug around in her bag for her phone. Snapping a quick picture, Kate put the photo back in its original place. She turned towards him steely eyes.

“They’ll be expecting us back soon, where is Ange’s bedroom.” Kate headed in the direction Seth pointed without another word.

 

 

Kate found a pretty two piece that was roughly her size. It had tight geometric patterns and looked better suited to a teenager than a woman in her mid-thirties. Kate wrapped a dark blue sarong around her waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Seth looked physically pained to see her in it. Did it look bad? She thought it looked rather flattering to be honest.

“What?” Ask barked, still reeling from the information she received before.

“Nothing, I’ve just never seen so much of you.” Seth mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s a bathing suit Seth, get over it.” Okay so that came out a little too harsh. Kate sighed and tried again. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Kate folded her dress and stuffed it into her handbag.

“Hey, so don’t bite my head off but why are you so interested in Carlito?” Seth asked. “He’s just a scumbag drug lord.” Kate looked at Seth for a long time. She could lie, say it was for a case. She could tell him to mind his own business. He was just her CI after all. He wasn’t privy to information on ongoing investigations. Or, Kate could trust him. She could let him have this piece of her and hope to God he held it carefully.

“I think he took my brother last year. I only just got him back four months ago and he hasn’t been the same since. I… He won’t tell me anything. The only piece of information I could get from him was a name. Carlos. My brother has been through hell and back and all he will give me is a stupid name and that he was held in Mexico.” Kate felt her shoulders shake. Her vision blurred and she silently chastised herself for how weak she was being. Dropping her head, Kate let her hair fall over her face, shielding her from Seth. Rough hands gently pushed the hair back. Cupping her chin with his finders, Seth guided Kate meet his eyes.

 

“Kate. Look at me.” Kate lifted her gaze to his. There was a sincerity in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. “I promise you, I promise that I will do whatever it takes to find out what happened to your brother, and if it was Carlos that did it, I will personally put a bullet between that Son of a Bitch’s eyes. “ It should have scared her. His voice held a venom in it that Kate had never heard in anyone, ever. Nodding, Kate leant away from Seth, wiping her eyes and picking up her bag off the bed.

“Okay, I think we should get back now.” Kate felt the moment slipping, Seth visibly reverted back to his normal, elusive self. Just as he was passing over the threshold of the door Kate called out to him. Seth turned around, leaning on the doorframe. He looked calm. Confident. But inside his heart was racing and his palms felt sweaty. “Thank you.”

“What for, Princess?” Kate couldn’t hold back the smile at how clueless he looked. Had he really not understood the gravity of his reaction to her story?

“For everything. Just, thanks.” Seth nodded towards the party downstairs, spinning on a heel and heading back the way they came.

 

Seth needed a beer. He needed something much, much stronger than a beer but he wasn’t prepared to be booked for drink driving by the fucking passenger of his car. Because there she was standing on the balcony of the first floor holding Mertelli's youngest niece Marley on her hip with the most radiant smile he had ever seen. She knew how to work the crowd, turn on that small town sweetheart charm and woo them all into a false sense of security. It didn't hurt that Marley was smitten as well, chewing on Kate's necklace and fiddling with her rings.  
She must have felt him looking because suddenly her eyes cut across the crowd to him. She smiled another brilliant smile but there was something still off about it. Seth took another swig of his beer and wandered over, wrapping an around Kate's waist he buried his nose in her hair under the pretense of doing his dammed best to look like a happy couple.

"You okay?" He whispered, placing his lips to the crown of her head. Kate shivered and he maybe enjoyed it a little too much. Kate looked up at him, her tense eyes melted into a blissful gaze as her whole body relaxed. Seth silently wondered just how much of that was her remembering that she was his Old Lady, rather than her general comfort around him.

"Never better." She nodded. A voice from the kitchen called for her and Angie Mertelli stuck her head out the door.

"Kate! There you are, could you help me for a minute Dear? I need your hand's." Angie was gone before Kate could protest. Turning to Seth she quickly handed Marley over before he could stop her.

"No. No. No. No, no. I don't do babies. Look at it Kate, I'll drop it, or it'll barf on me. Kate, where are you going! Kate!" Seth felt his panic rising. Gun toting criminals, bank heists, and thanksgiving dinner at his Uncle Eddie with their extended criminal family, no problem. Infants? No can do.

"She's a baby Seth, not a time bomb. Just talk to her. And support her back, you'll be fine." Kate waved him off. He didn't feel half as confident as Kate did about this. Marley babbled away. Her gummy smile chipped away at something inside of him and for a moment there Seth thought that maybe he could do this.

 

Inside Kate helped Angie decorate the cupcakes. Cayla 's birthday cake sat on the dining table ready for candles but she insisted that each of her guests needed a decorated cupcake to take home because it would make her gift bags better than Jessie Hudson's ones from April. Kate just smiled and set to work, using the tubing bag to frost the cupcakes as instructed.

"So, how long have you and Seth been an item?" So it begins. Kate had been waiting for the well meaning interrogation. From what she gathered from Seth's file, him and Paul Mertelli had been good friends while he was in the slammer. They shared a cell, had each others back, and Mertelli even used his outside connections to take care of Seth's brother Richard when he ran into some trouble. Seth was indebted to these people - so why was he helping Kate get dirt on them?

"Oh, um not long. Three months maybe. It's nothing serious." Kate assured Angie, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best plan. Ange’s eyebrows reached her flaming red hair, she very quickly looked every bit the intimidating wife of a mobster.

"That's not what I'm seeing. Seth Gecko is a good man and a very important person to this family. Let me give you some advice, Kate. If you can't look at Seth the way he looks at you, you need to break it off immediately. That boy has been through too much to let another pretty face string him along." As Angela spoke, her Irish accent got stronger and thicker. Kate was stunned.

"How does he look at me? " She asked, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Like you hung the bloody moon, my girl. Now these cupcakes aren’t going to box themselves! Let's get to it." Angie spun on her heel and picked up the tray of cupcakes. Kate followed absently with her own tray. We're they better actors than she thought?

 

 

She found Seth outside on one of the pool chairs, still holding Marley. The baby was passed out on Seth's bare chest, hand loosely curled around his index finger. His tattooed arm wrapped around the child as he stared off at the other kids in the pool. Kate gently nudged his leg over and sat down, placing a hand on Marley head.

"They're about to call for cake." She murmured, keeping her voice low. Seth nodded, unwrapping his arm from Marley he pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head. Angie opened the pool gate and ushered everyone inside. Seth was surprised to feel a tiny pang of loss when Angie took Marley out of his arms.

"Quick, quick! Before the candles melt, Seth! " she hoisted Marley onto her hip. Kate smiled after her.

"I forgot how much I missed this." Seth gave her a strange look. With a sigh Kate elaborated. "This." She gestured towards the house. "Birthdays. Family. I didn't realise how important it was until it becomes fomenting only other people have." Kate rubbed her arms, feeling cold despite the warm June sun on her.

"What about your folks?" Seth asked, sitting up. "Where asked really they?" The look on Kate's face made Seth pale. Shit. He suddenly felt horrible for the 2.5 W.P. F. Club comment.

"Car accident. Daddy took his life about 18 months ago. Grief I guess. Scott and I weren't enough to keep him here when he missed her that much. " Kate forced a smile but it looked shallow and plastic. "We should get inside. It's rude to keep the birthday girl Waiting! " Kate stood up and flattened her sarong. The light material ruffled in the breeze. Kate made her way to the pool gate, not stopping to see if Seth was following.

"Kate." He called. Kate looked over her shoulder. Seth rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly very unsure of himself. "You'd be enough. Trust me on that." He watched Kate smile the first genuine smile he'd seen that day, her eyes lighting up in a mixture of delight and suspicion. She nodded and walked through the gate. The bang of it shutting caused Seth to jump involuntarily. Shit. He really needed to stop talking like that.

 

 

Cake was an affair. Everyone sung that horribly dull birthday song, Cayla wished for roller-skates, and everyone sprawled around the back yard eating the sugary treat. Kate was stuck in between Ange and her friend Ramona, discussing the upcoming school year. Kate feigned interest. Halfway through the conversation Cayla came bounding up to Kate, icing smeared across her chin.

“Kate, Kate! You never came for a swim with me. Are you finished your cake? Did you like it? I picked it myself. It was delicious. Will you come for a swim with me?” Cayla spoke so fast that her sentences barely had a pause between them. Kate followed as best she could. Suddenly an arm came around Cayla’s waist and Seth hoisted her up over his shoulder. Cayla squealed in delight, kicking her legs like crazy.

“Let Katie-Cakes here finish her dessert, Monkey. I’ll take you for a swim.” There was a glint in Seth’s eyes as they fell on Kate. So he was terrified of babies, but six-year-olds weren’t a problem. Weird. Seth winked at Kate and trotted towards the pool with Cayla smiling and waving to her guests. Kate tried to hide her blush as Ramona cooed at the interaction. Ange gave Kate a knowing look, reminding her of their earlier conversation in the kitchen.

Making her way down to the pool, Kate smiled as Seth threw Cayla through the air into the deep end of the pool. Diving in after her, Seth emerged with the child on his shoulders. Scanning the area, Kate noticed that other guests had opted to cool off in the pool. A few of Cayla’s friends paddled around the shallow end, watching Seth and Cayla in awe. Their parents dotted the pool chairs, laughing and gossiping like only mothers could.

“Kate!” Cayla waved from her perch on Seth’s shoulders. Kate waved back and hung up her sarong on the fence and waded down the steps. Cayla paddled over to Kate, using the edge to keep her shoulders above the water. “I’m a super good swimmer. Want to see?” Cayla didn’t wait for an answer and ducked her head under the water, shooting off the wall like she had been taking swimming lessons for years. An arm weaved its way around Kate’s waist and she found Seth already looking at her.

“Did you get what you came for?” Seth asked, ducking his head towards her. To the women on the pool chairs, it looked like nothing more than a romantic moment between lovers. Kate nodded.

“Mertelli knows something about Carlos. There has been chatter mentioning their names and now I know how they’re connected. This is the closest I’ve come to figuring out who took my brother.” Kate lifted her head and smiled as Cayla did another lap past them. “Thank you, you have absolutely no idea how much this means to me.”

“I think I do.”

“What do you mean?” Kate questioned. Seth shook his head.

“I’d kill for my brother. Hell, he’s done it for me.” There was a dark look that crossed Seth’s face. Well there was a story.

 

 

Cayla was sad to see Kate go, begging her to come back for another visit soon. At the pout on Seth’s face Cayla invited Seth to join them. Kate laughed at the pretend hurt look Seth gave the child, acting like her lack of enthusiasm towards his invitation truly wounded him. Walking down the driveway in their original clothes, Kate felt lighter than she had in months. A real clue, a possible face to the man who caused her brother so much hurt, and an in with the family that could potentially lead her to figuring out what really happened to Scott in Mexico.

“Penny for your thoughts, Fuller?” Seth asked. He was speeding down the highway with one hand on the steering wheel and the other fiddling with the radio.

“Just processing.” Kate explained.

“How’s that working out for you?” Seth settled on a classic rock station. The sound of Axel Rose’s voice filled the car. Kate smiled tightly at Seth.

“Ask me again tomorrow.” She said, suddenly feeling tired. Seth nodded, focusing back on the road.

“Alright then. I’ll make pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed to be a big hit on the tumblr so I'm posting it here! Aaaaaaaand my favorite Australian (SarahAndreLouise) is going to write the next chapter! She's da best and everyone should follow her! Thank you so much for your encouragement and plotting-- ily!
> 
> the first chapter is written by me, the second one, by Sarah! if anyone else would like to join in-- feel free!


End file.
